Sewage disposal systems comprised of septic tanks and cesspools are well known. In my previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,796,176 and 3,097,166 I have disclosed septic tank and cesspool structures which have greatly improved such systems. Even those improved systems suffered from the disadvantage that liquid effluent was discharged into the surrounding ground, with the resulting possibility of pollution of the ground water, lakes and streams.
The sewage disposal system disclosed herein represents a significant advancement in waste water treatment in that it will function continuously without pollution of the soil or any water source such as a well, lake or stream. This is accomplished by forcing the liquid effluent from a two stage, anaerobic digestion tank assembly into a sealed dispersion reservoir from which the liquid effluent is totally disposed of by total evaporation to the surrounding atmosphere.